


Full Stop -- Stillstand

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x18, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scenes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: 4x18 'Shooting Star' / 'Letzte Chance mit Schuss'Triggerwarnung!Handelt von Blaines Gedanken und Gefühlen während der 30 Minuten, die sich der Glee Club zum Schutz vor einem vermeintlichen Amokläufer im Chorraum verbarrikadiert.





	Full Stop -- Stillstand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trufflemores_Glee_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Full Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429340) by [trufflemores_Glee_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic). 



> Diese Episode war eine der ernstesten und intensivsten der gesamten Show. Blaines lähmende Schockstarre, seine offenkundige Isolation zwischen all den anderen, Sams verzweifelte Versuche, zu Brittany zu gelangen und sein erfolgloser 'Kampf' gegen Coach Beiste und Will, seine verzweifelten Schreie..... Sie haben mir eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken gejagt. Nachdem die letzten beiden Episoden Fanfic-technisch nicht viel hergegeben haben, ist das hier doch eine sehr intensive Geschichte, die ich allerdings sehr wichtig finde, vor allem im Hinblick auf Blaines zunehmend extreme Anhänglichkeit in Staffel 5. Vielen Dank an [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs gemeinsame Überlegen, welche der Fics wir auswählen sollen und natürlich fürs Korrekturlesen. <3

 

 

Es ist 10:27 als der erste Schuss fällt.

Zuerst weiß keiner, was er tun soll. Niemand bewegt sich; niemand atmet. Mr Schuester öffnet den Mund, aber auch ihm fehlen die Worte, dieses tick-tack-alles-stoppt Gefühl zu beschreiben, das sich in ihnen ausbreitet, ein unangenehmes, greifbares Knistern im Raum, das stetig stärker wird, stärker-stärker-stärker.

Der nächste Schuss wirkt wie ein Stromschlag. Bevor irgendjemand ein Wort sagen kann, sind alle auf den Beinen und jetzt redet Mr Schuester und choreografiert ihre Panik und jemand schließt die Fenster und jemand schließt die Türen ab und jemand schiebt den Flügel an die Wand.

Und dann tick-tack, alles stoppt. Die Stille beginnt.

Ryder sitzt zusammengekauert in einer Ecke, Jake auf seiner anderen Seite, Marley zwischen ihnen. Kitty sitzt vornüber gebeugt auf der anderen Seite des Raums, Unique mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie betäubt neben ihr. Artie und Blaine sitzen in einer Ecke beisammen und Sam sitzt etwas weiter weg, abgesondert wie eine einsame Insel.

Die Stille ist ohrenbetäubend, als Mr Schuester spricht. Niemand wagt es, ihm zu sagen, dass er leise sein soll. Niemand hat die Willensstärke, dem Wunsch zu widerstehen, ihre Familien anzurufen, ihre Freunde, jemanden, den sie kennen, um zu erzählen, was geschieht.

Sie müssen gehört werden. Wenn auch nur für ein allerletztes Mal, sie müssen dringend-unbedingt gehört werden.

Tick-tack. Alles stoppt. Das Metronom misst für sie die Zeit. Es hat kein Leben zu verlieren; es hat nichts zu verlieren.

Wenn das Leben auf dem Spiel steht, bedeutet Unwissenheit Glückseligkeit.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Als Blaine sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollt, beginnt es in seinen Ohren zu rauschen. Er nimmt die Bewegungen um sich herum kaum wahr: die heftigen, abgehackten Atemzüge, viel zu laut in der Stille; das leise Schniefen und unterdrückte Schluchzen; das Drücken von ungeschickten Fingern auf klickenden Tasten. Er versucht so verzweifelt zu entkommen, dass er es ausblendet, sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollt, zu einer Insel inmitten einer aufgewühlten See wird. Er spendet niemandem Trost oder Rat. Er hat nichts zu sagen und sein eigener Atem wird laut in der Stille, so laut, viel zu laut.

Er überlegt, sein eigenes Handy herauszuziehen. Kurt wird Unterricht haben, aber sie haben sich gegenseitig Versprechen gegeben und Kurt würde womöglich antworten und dann könnte Blaine vielleicht wieder normal atmen. Er hat Kurt gegenüber Versprechen gebrochen und Kurt hat ihm gegenüber Versprechen gebrochen, aber vielleicht ist es jetzt an der Zeit zu sagen, dass er ihm diese gebrochenen Versprechen niemals vorwerfen wird, dass er alles unternehmen wird, um die, die er Kurt gegenüber gebrochen hat, wiedergutzumachen.

Still, still. Das Blut rauscht. Sein Kopf sitzt schwer auf seinen Schultern und der Druck hinter seinen Augen ist real, denn er weint nicht, er kann nicht weinen und er kann nicht alles, was Kurt und ihn ausmacht, herabsetzen, indem er versucht sich jetzt auszusöhnen. Er weiß, was sie sind – Ex-Freunde, frühere Geliebte, Fremde, maskiert als Freunde – aber er kann sich nicht dazu durchringen, es zu akzeptieren.

Also lauscht er stattdessen in die Stille. Er lauscht in die Nicht-Stille, auf das Hämmern seines eigenen Herzen, das sich in stampfenden Schritten widerspiegelt und oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott.

In einiger Entfernung schlägt eine Tür zu und Blaine entweicht ein leiser, erstickter Laut.

Er will nicht sterben.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Das Grauen macht ihn fast benommen. Es ist eine alles umfassende Empfindung, als stünde der Raum in Brand und er wüsste sich keinen besseren Rat, als sich hinzusetzen und zu warten, bis die Flammen ihn verzehren. Es gibt keinen Ausweg, keinen alternativen Plan. Alles was er tun kann, ist sitzen und warten, bis die Welt über ihm zusammenbricht und ihn entweder verschlingt oder unangetastet zurücklässt.

Marley schluchzt, Kitty hat die Arme um sie geschlungen und Blaine bemerkt erst jetzt, dass auch Kitty schluchzt. Sie weinen so laut, dass es ihm in der Seele wehtut und er kann nicht sprechen, er kann nicht atmen, aber er kann sie auch nicht einfach ignorieren. Mehr als jemals zuvor wünscht er sich, Kurt anzurufen, weil Kurt immer, immer weiß, was zu tun ist. Kurt ist ein Leuchtturm – selbst in der bedrückendsten Finsternis; Kurt ist das Einzige, was ihn in der Welt verankert.

Er will Kurt anrufen, aber seine Finger sind steif und unbeweglich um seine Ellbogen gekrallt und er weiß auch gar nicht, was er sagen würde.

(Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, Kurt.)

Er schnieft einmal leise. Niemand bemerkt es.

In der absoluten Stille, der Totenstille, ist Kittys Schluchzen sehr, sehr laut.

Tick-tack. Alles stoppt.

 

*** * ***

 

 

Als er aus seiner Gedankenverlorenheit auftaucht, fühlt Blaine sich fast wie betäubt, als ihn ein Fuß antippt. Und in dem Augenblick, als er Sam in die Augen sieht, weit aufgerissen vor Angst, wird ihm mit einem herzzerreißenden Schrecken klar, dass Tina nicht hier ist. Tina. Tina, Tina, Tina.

"Brittany ist nicht hier", flüstert Sam.

Blaine schluckt. "Tina ist auch nicht hier."

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Ein helles Licht scheint in sein Gesicht und entgegen der früheren Warnungen hebt Blaine den Kopf und begegnet Arties Blick, teilweise hinter seinem Handy verborgen.

"Artie, was soll denn das?", flüstert er.

Artie schluckt und ringt sichtbar um Fassung. _Bitte_ , denkt Blaine, denn er weiß nicht, was er tun soll, falls er sie verliert. Kitty und Marley haben aufgehört zu weinen und das ist gut, aber wenn Artie jetzt zu weinen anfängt, damit könnte er nicht umgehen.

Er hat ihn aus dem Rollstuhl herausgeholt. Er hat ihn auf den Boden gesetzt. Das war doch gut, oder? Das genügt. Es muss genügen.

"Wenn wir's nicht hier raus schaffen", antwortet Artie und macht es noch realer, verleiht der Furcht, die ihn zerreißt, Farbe, Klarheit und Tiefe, "sollen alle Menschen das hier sehen."

Blaine fragt nicht, was sie sehen sollen. Er will es nicht wissen.

Stattdessen senkt er den Kopf, macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung und er weiß, dass es kindisch ist und egoistisch und grausam, aber er will nicht, dass seine letzten Worte lauten 'ich habe solche Angst'.

Also lässt er die Stille für sich sprechen. Ryder hat genug zu sagen.

Nachdem auch die anderen etwas gesagt haben, richtet Artie die Kamera auf Sam und Blaine kann außerhalb des zerbrechlichen Kokons seiner eigenen Knie, gegen die er seine Stirn presst, das Handgemenge hören.

Ein Klicken, ein leises Seufzen und dann Stille.

 

*** * ***

 

"Ich muss zu ihr."

"Was?"

Das ist alles, was Blaine sagen kann, bevor Sam auf die Füße springt und das gleiche machen auch Mr Schuester und Coach Beiste und sie schreien, warum schreien alle, warum, warum, warum, warum –

Er hält sich die Ohren zu und krümmt sich noch mehr zusammen, um seine eigenen Schreie zu unterdrücken.

Er wiegt sich langsam vor und zurück, vor und zurück, wiederholt immer den selben Satz wie ein Gebet, um nicht durchzudrehen: Alle wird gut, alles wird gut, alles wird gut.

Nichts ist gut. Blaine fragt sich, ob es je wieder gut werden wird.

Sam weint jetzt und es tut weh, dabei zuzuhören. Es ist scharf und hässlich und real. Es sind Panik und Angst und Einsamkeit, alles verdichtet zu einer einzigen heftigen Emotion, die hemmungslos aus ihm hervorbricht.

"Es ist gut, Sam", sagt Coach Beiste von irgendwo weit oben und ganz weit weg.

Schhhh, schhh.

Das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren ist willkommen.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Als er die Welt um sich herum wieder wahrnimmt und seine Umgebung sich in bekannte Konturen verwandelt, weiß Blaine, dass Sam gegangen ist. Als er aufblickt ist auch Mr Schuester nicht mehr da.

Er weiß nicht, wie er sich deswegen fühlt.

Er weiß nicht, wie er sich deswegen fühlen würde, wenn Kurt hier wäre und Kurt würde vermisst....

Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Es ist ein Mantra in seinem Kopf, ein geflüstertes Gebet, eine Bitte, ein Versprechen und ein Geständnis – alles in einem.

Er wird alles tun, alles, um lange genug zu leben, damit Kurt ihm vergeben kann. Er wird alles tun, damit er diese Vergebung auch wert ist. Er wird alles tun, um zu leben und wenn es zu seiner einzigen Existenzberechtigung wird, den Schaden, den er Kurts Herz zugefügt hat, zu reparieren, dann wird er sich dieser Aufgabe glücklich hingeben.

 _Kurt_ , denkt er.

Während die Sekunden weiter ticken, ist es der einzige Gedanke, der ihn ruhig hält. Es ist die einzige Beruhigung, der einzige Trost.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Brrrrrr. Brrrrrr. Brrrrrr

Irgendein Telefon vibriert.

Das Geräusch weckt ihn aus seinem Zen-ähnlichen Stadium und er starrt mit zunehmendem Schrecken in die Runde.

Brrrrrr. Brrrrrr. Brrrrrr.

Killer haben gute Ohren. Das müssen sie, sie stellen sich so akkurat auf ihre Opfer ein, dass sie die Flure unbemerkt passieren und mitten in die ahnungslose Menge hineinschießen können. Sie müssen das Zucken kennen, das Bewegungslosigkeit vom Leben unterscheidet.

Jemand wird es hören.

Und mit jeder weiteren Vibration kann Blaine die sich nähernden Schritte lauter hören. "Leg auf", zischt er. Als niemand antwortet, bricht seine Stimme und wird zu einem eindringlichen Flehen. "Leg auf. Bitte."

Das Handy wird ganz von alleine still. Blaine weiß nicht, ob er weinen oder sie anschreien soll, weil sie es überhaupt erst ausgelöst haben.

Er tut nichts von alledem.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Als sich die Tür zum zweiten Mal öffnet, erstarrt Blaine von Kopf bis Fuß.

Er wartet mit angehaltenem Atem, unfähig sich zu bewegen, unfähig zu atmen. Er wartet noch lange nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde und die eiligen Schritte verklungen sind. Er wartet und wartet und wartet, bis das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nachlässt und wieder Gefühl in seine Finger zurückkehrt und erst dann wagt er es, die Finger um seine Knie zu legen, fest zuzupacken und sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmet.

Sie leben. Sie sind alle am Leben.

 _Tina_ , denkt er kurz und er weiß nicht,was er fühlen soll, weiß nicht, was er tun soll, weil der Gedanke, dass auch nur einer von ihnen to –

Er schluckt die aufsteigende Übelkeit wieder hinunter.

Nach einem schnellen Blick in den Chorraum um ihn herum, senkt er ganz bewusst den Kopf auf seine Knie, schlingt die Arme um die Knie und blendet die Welt aus.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

10:55

10:56

10:57

"Alles gesichert."

Als der erste schallende Ruf ertönt, bricht ein erstickter Laut aus ihm hervor. In dem Augenblick wird ihm klar, dass er zittert, am ganzen Körper bebt und es nicht stoppen kann. Er versucht es gar nicht erst, horcht auf die 'Alles Gesichert!' Rufe auf dem Flur und fragt sich, ob es möglich ist, vor purer Erleichterung zu sterben.

Während er auf die Füße zu kommen versucht, stockt ihm der Atem vor Trauer, vor Erleichterung. Als das Schluchzen aus ihm hervorbricht, weiß er nicht was er machen soll, krallt sich an der ersten Person fest, die er erreichen kann, und schluchzt ohne Hemmungen.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

Um ihn herum ist ein Schwirren, ein schwindelerregendes Rauschen von Lebendigkeit; so enorm, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten kann. Seine Angst zermalmt die Ekstase zu einer Art stummen, überwältigenden Freude.

Er schluchzt und schluchzt und schluchzt und als er nicht mehr länger weinen kann, nimmt er sein Handy und hält es an sein Ohr. Seine Mutter geht beim zweiten Klingeln ran.

"Hallo, Mom", sagt er und vergräbt eine Hand in seinem Haar. "Ich brauche – "

Dann bekommt er kein Wort mehr heraus, weil die Tränen seine Sicht verschleiern und er nicht atmen kann, aber sie scheint ihn zu verstehen, denn sie ist schon auf dem Weg.

Tick, tack. Tick. Tack.

Mr Schuester legt eine Hand auf das Metronom und endlich wird es still.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind die einzige Wertschätzung, die ein Autor hat. Tut euch also keinen Zwang an ;-)


End file.
